JUST A DAILY LIFE-Happy Tree Friends
by Cifer-feat-sisters.Co
Summary: yosh.. ini adalah Re-post , sebenernya ini adalah FF yang ada di akun "ALcifer" , tapi karena akunnya gak bisa dibuka , cifer pindahin ke akun ini ... ada sedikit perubahan kok :D / FlippyxFlaky / SplendidxLammy / LumpyxLuna(lihat di truffles bomb competition bagian bouncing bunnies pack)/ The MoleXPetunia / GigglesxCuddles, ! warning inside mind to RnR ? rating T biar aman
1. Chapter 1

**#_Flashback_#**

**Konnichiwa … \OoO/**

**Hajimemashite ore wa ALCifer desu/stop**

**Saya adalah silent reader yang nyoba jadi author,mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m**

**Ini fic pertama saya T.T**

**WARNING :** Mohon dimaafkan bila :

**OOC** chara yang saya gunakan bisa menjadi OOC yang luar biasa OOC-nya, maaf /.\

**Abal** "sesuatu yang baru dimulai satu kali tidak akan menjadi sempurna begitu saja" *author numpang nge-quotes xD/kicked by reader T.T

**Typo(s)** author adalah manusia ,bukan mesin atau aplikasi autocorrect jadi tentu akan nada kesalahan pengejaan dan penggunaan kata*nyoba buat formal 8D/ditimpukkin tomat Q.Q

**Ancur** author sering menggunakan emot gaje secara tak sadar .

Sekian~/belomwooi D:

Ini dia Fic-nya silahkan dinikmati /gakgitu

**Daily life of Disorder In Happy tree Academy**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends itu milik ****Mondo Media**

**Genre :School-life ,friendship(maybe?*digeret*),romance(maybe xD) etc...#gampar  
**

**Rating : T (A/N:biar aman B))  
**

**Main Cast : Flippy , Lumpy , The Mole , and Splendid**

**Caution : Human version of HTF**

**(A/N :disini The Mole gak buta, Inget kagak buta ! ,lagian gak mungkin orang buta bisa masuk sekolah se-elit Happy tree Academy*author nangis pelangi*dibunuh warga HTF*,jadi saya ingatkan bahwa the mole kagak buta Cuma matanya agak salah(?) kayak matanya Maylene dari Kuroshitusuji ,ditambah disini splendid gak bisa terbang atau ngeluarin laser beam,dia Cuma super kuat aja :D *tumben emotnya bener ,plus Lumpy disini gak Bodoh tapi ceroboh )**

**WARNING :: oh ya para keempat disorder****(lumpy,flippy,The Mole dan splendid)**** punya cerita masing-masing ,setiap cerita bisa saja berhubungan denga ceita lainnya , atau memiliki alur tersendiri,genre-nyapun bisa berubah setiap saat(?)**

**#_flashback End_#**

**yosh karena akun cifer yang biasa gak bisa dibuka karena cifer lupa password dan email nya(Fliq : mending gausah idup lu cif / cif : diem ! / fliq : okey) maka cifer pake akun yang log in nya pake FB... -_- , jadi sekalian Re-post HWAAA! cifer sedih Q_Q **

**fliq : cepet aja mulai ceritanya... *nenteng katana**

**cifer : *sweatdrop*gulp* okeh... ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~present time**

**_## JUST A DAILY LIFE ##_**

**### **

Mari kita mulai dengan membaca do'a*eh maksudnya perkenalan tokoh. xD

**Flippy**

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, pemuda itu memiliki mata hijau keemasan, berambut hijau menggunakan seragam yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya-Flippy, kemeja hitam yang terlihat dari balik seragamnya yang tidak pernah ia kancingkan,celana yang sabuknya tidak dirapikan serta dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan membuat dirinya terkesan acak-acakan namun,penampilan acak-acakannya tersebut berarti lain bagi para siswi Happy Tree Academy, padahal hanya itu saja tapi hal sesederhana-seperti cara berpakaian, sudah membuat dirinya banyak dibicarakan oleh para gadis.

"hei… hei lihat itu… itu Flippy" ucap salah seorang gadis dikerumunan.

"itu Flippy kan' kyaa~.. kerennya" kata gadis lainnya dengan suara genit mereka.

"meskipun tampangnya menyeramkan,tapi kharismanya itu loh aaah~..." terlihat salah seorang gadis pingsan*mungkin Flippy pake Haki Raja*author dimutilasi Fliqpy*

"kalau seandainya dia topless , atau jadi stripper(?) bisa-bisa para siswi kena nosebleed massal kyaa~ gak kebayang" setelah salah seorang siswi berkata begitu ia langsung terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur lewat hidungnya *lagi-lagi author dikulitin fliqpy*

Diatas hanyalah beberapa komentar menegnai Flippy(secara Fisik).

(A/N:mereka gak akan tau siapa sebenarnya Flippy ahahahaha*ketawa iblis*disumpel lolipop*author emut lolipopnya)

"_sebenarnya disini aku yang salah atau mereka sih' setiap aku berjalan melewati kelas putri ,kejadian seperti ini pasti terjad_i" Flippy yang bisa dibilang tidak peka ini,kurang mengerti dengan keadaan para siswi yang meneriakkan namanya*mungkin bisa disebut fangirling-an?*.hanya membiarkan hal itu dan bersikap tidak peduli,Flippy kembali berlalu sambil memainkan jemari tangannya yang tertata(?) rapi didalam sakunya.

**Splendid**

Sementara itu,di atap sekolah...

Bisa dilihat seorang lelaki yang sedang terdiam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya ,dia berdiri sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar sedih-Splendid,lelaki dengan rambut biru gelap yang tengah disibakkan oleh angin kaca mata dengan frame berwarna merah tak lupa hadir di biru dengan kemeja merah yang bisa terlihat lewat celah diantara kerah seragamnya,terlihat benar-benar cocok dikenakan olehnya.

"Splendont...ini memang salahku" dia bergumam pelan dengan pancaran mata birunya yang tenang ,namun tangannya mengekspresikkan kekesalannya ,dia memukul kuat pagar kawat yang ada dihadapannya hingga rusak,setelah itu dia pergi berlari menuju asramanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang beradu antara penyelamat dan pendosa.

Perasaan Splendid dipastikan sedang kacau saat ini,perasaan bersalah atas masa lalunya,harusnya Splendid bisa memaafkan dirinya,mengingat 'seseorang' tersebut tidak merasa bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah karena Splendid.

**Lumpy**

Pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan sedikit aksen kuning, bermata marine-Lumpy, memandang langit luas yang kebetulan berwarna cerah tanpa awan, hanya ada langit biru,warna yang begitu monoton memang .Bajunya yang berwarnya putih masih terlihat bersih ,dengan kemeja berwarna biru cerah serta dasi kuning yang mengitari lehernya,bisa ditebak dia merupakan seorang guru kesehatan yang masih sangat muda sekitar 19 tahunan , dia dokter lho... ya... bisa dilihat dari baju yang ia pakai kan'?.sendirian di ruang kesehatan memang tidaklah terlalu buruk tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan 'teman' meskipun hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya di ruang sepi itu,lebih baik lagi jika ia menemukan orang untuk mengobrol.

"_apa aku harus membuat mereka sakit lebih dulu ? daripada aku hanya berdiam diri disini?,tapi aku juga tidak ingin ada yang sakit kan? _"pikir Lumpy

Rasa bosan Lumpy sudah mencapai batas,ia bermaksud pergi keluar mencari suasana atau sekedarmenghilangkan penat sejenak ,lalu ia langsung berlari kemudian menuruni tangga dan...

BRUK !

"Adu-duh…" terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

Lumpy yang terjatuh segera mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat orang yang ditubruknya,ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut biru dan memakai pita hitam di kedua sisi rambutnya , serta berseragam biru dengan rok hitam terduduk dihadapannya.

"Ah maafkan saya..." Kata Lumpy sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ah-ha... tidak apa-apa .. ini salah saya karena tidak hati-hati" Ucap si gadis berambut biru,menerima uluran tangan Lumpy.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang kesehatan terlebih dulu?,hanya untuk memastikan saja" tawar Lumpy.

"Ehm...baiklah" Ucap si gadis menerima tawaran Lumpy

Percayalah bahwa saat itu Lumpy tersenyum dengan begitu cerah.

**The Mole**

Perpustakaan sekolah…

Tempat yang begitu sunyi,begitu tenang dan sangat cocok bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai keramaian,tapi semua berubah ketika seorang lelaki berambut ungu menggunakan sweater berwarna hitam dengan seragam ungu yang terlihat dibalik sweaternya-The Mole, tidak sengaja merobohkan barisan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di Rak.

SRAK , DRUK !

Yap ! saat itu juga,siswa-siswi yang tadi sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya,langsung mendeath-glare The Mole,tapi tentu saja death-glare tersebut tidak dapat dilihat olehnya ,karena Pengelihatan The Mole memang bisa dibilang buruk.

Setelah hening beberapa saat,kondisi perpustakaan mulai tenang Mole berusaha merapikan buku-buku yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya.

"butuh bantuan?" sebuah suara lembut membuat The Mole sedikit tergelak.

Mendongakkan wajahnya The Mole berkata "Petunia…ah tidak usah aku bisa merapikannya sendiri"

"tidak apa-apa tidak usah sungkan" Petunia kembali menawarkan bantuannya disertai dengan senyuman manis yang seketika membuat The Mole terpaku membatu.

Setelah selesai merapikan kesalahannya,dan berterima kasih kepada Mole segera menuju asramanya,tidak kuat rasanya melihat senyum Petunia semanis itu.

(A/N : ahay….eciee suit suit xD The Mole suka yak sama Petunia *author ditusuk sama The Mole*)

Happy Tree Academy,sekolahan bertaraf Internasional,yang terbilang sangat mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap dengan sistem sekolahnya yang menggunakan asrama.

Di Happy Tree Academy atau biasa disingkat HTA ,asrama digolongkan menjadi 3 bidang dan masing-masing bidang memiiliki warna seragam yang berbeda, seragam berwarna biru menunjukkan mereka yang berbakat dibidang aritmatika dan pengetahuan,seragam berwarna Hijau menunjukkan murid yang berbakat dibidang sastra dan bahasa,dan seragam berwarna Ungu menunjukkan mereka yang berbakat dibidang seni dan budaya.

Masing-masing asrama kira-kira terdapat 600 kamar,masing-masing kamar diisi oleh 2 orang murid,tentu saja asrama laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah,kalau tidak para siswi tidak akan bisa tidur tenang di malam hari,ataupun saat mengganti pakaian atau hal semacam itu.

Dengan Fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan dengan kualitas terbaik , para murid pasti akan bisa menyalurkan bakat mereka secara penuh,begitupun dengan para Disorder(kecuali Lumpy yang menjadi guru kesehatan).

Aksi 4 Disorder akan dimulai esok,mari kita tunggu dan lihat tingkah kelakuan mereka sehari-hari,akankah menjadi hari yang suram? Atau hari yang membahagiakan? Atau mungkin menyedihkan ? atau bisa jadi mengerikan? Atau masih ada kemungkinan lainnya?

Kita lihat nanti di chapter berikutnya :D

TBC

**Flippy : cifer... yang dapet giliran pertama siapa?**

**Cifer :kayaknya sih lo dah Flip..**

**Flippy : oh..pake pairing gak?**

**Cifer : entah.. liat aja nanti gak asik kalo dikasih tau atau mungkin pairingnya diserahkan sama reader hehe...**

**Flippy : oh... gitu yaudah ...hmm...**

****cifer: Oh reader... !*teriak sambil nangis T^T ... cifer bikin akun baru atau pake yang ini aja T^T ?**

***cifer mojok sambil makan kue***

**[A/N : karena ada beberapa kesalahan , maka dari itu ada beberapa perubahan , mohon maaf ya /.\]**

Akhir kata Mind to RnR ? :D


	2. Paparan singkat

Asrama Kita

**Nyahaha… seikit paparan dari Cifer , semoga bermanfaat :D**

#_Coline Class_#

Deskripsi singkat : Asrama _language and literature_(begitu tepatnya) , atau biasa dipanggil Coline Class , merupakan asrama bagi mereka yang menekuni bidang bahasa dan sastra.

Bangunan asrama ini merupakan bangunan megah ala Middlesex Country College , dengan _base_ bangunan berwarna hijau , _accent_ abu-abu , disertai beberapa arsitektur dinding yang klasik dan menawan, Coline Class terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah,tidak hanya itu pohon _willow_ , dan _crape myrtle_ juga menghiasi setiap sudut Colina Class , membuatnya tampak indah, sejuk dan nyaman.

Keterangan acak : Murid , Supervisor, Staff , Chef dan Cleaning Service dalam areal Coline Class , berseragam/berpakaian hijau(untuk murid) , jas/mantel dan dasi berwarna hijau(bagi para supervisor asrama) , dasi dan celana satin hijau(untuk Staff) , apron hijau(untuk Cleaning service) , dan seragam Chef hijau(untuk para Chef/juru masak).

**#P.S : siapapun boleh mengenakan aksesoris asal tidak melewati batas ketentuan yang ada dan berlaku.  
**

Murid – murid : Flippy , Flaky , Nutty, Ale .

Supervisor asrama sekaligus penanggung jawab : Miss Silva Vindicta (A/N : My OC ,tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya :D)

#_ De Ciel_#

Deskripsi singkat : Asrama _Sciene and Logic(_sebut saja begitu_)_ , orang – orang menyebutnya De Ciel, asrama bagi mereka yang menekuni bidang Sains dan Logika , mereka yang merupakan seorang pemikir yang akan memberikan kemampuan mereka untuk memajukan kehidupan manusia.

Bangunan asrama yang terlihat lebih modern , model futuristik namun masih terasa klasik ala Eton College , _base_ bangunan berwarna biru-silver dengan _accent_ berwarna _baby lime._ Terkesan modern , namun Happy Tree Academy masih mempertahankan gaya bangunannya yang klasik dengan menambahkan warna _baby-lime_, beberapa arsitektur klasik, serta menghiasi setiap sudut bangunan juga halaman utama dengan pohon _Asian White Birch_ , pohon dengan daun berwarna jingga keemasan yang terlihat menawan saat fajar dan petang , tak lupa pohon _Dogwood_ juga ikut hadir menghiasi area halaman utama asrama .

Keterangan acak : Murid , Supervisor, Staff , Chef dan Cleaning Service dalam areal De Ciel, berseragam/berpakaian biru(untuk murid) , jas/mantel dan dasi berwarna biru(bagi para supervisor asrama) , dasi dan celana satin biru(untuk Staff) , apron biru(untuk Cleaning service) , dan seragam Chef biru(untuk para Chef/juru masak).

Murid – murid : Splendid , Giggles , Petunia , Russel.

Supervisor Asrama sekaligus penanggung jawab : Sir. Odium Carvallo (OC)

#_Las Noctis_#

Deskripsi singkat : Las Noctis , sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing , karena nama itu merupakan nama salah satu asrama di Happy Tree Academy , asrama bagi mereka yang menekuni bidang _Art and Photograph._

Bangunan yang terlihat layaknya sebuah mansion ala bangsawan inggris , mengadopsi gaya bangunan Harvard University._Base_ berwarna Indigo , dengan _accent_ berwarna_ bright-violet_ , memang berkesan agak gelap dan suram , tapi disaat bersamaan juga terlihat anggun dan tenang layaknya seorang bangsawan yang terkesan angkuh namun menawan , untuk mengimbangi keangkuhan Las Noctis , baik di halaman utama maupun halaman belakang , selalu hadir pohon _sweetgum_ yang daunnya berwarna _bright-vermillion _, terlihat sangat kontras dibandigkan dengan bangunan Las Noctis , juga pohon _Aspen_ yang ada di setiap sudut bangunan asrama Las Noctis.

Keterangan acak : Murid , Supervisor, Staff , Chef dan Cleaning Service dalam areal Las Noctis , berseragam/berpakaian ungu(untuk murid) , jas/mantel dan dasi berwarna ungu(bagi para supervisor asrama) , dasi dan celana satin ungu(untuk Staff) , apron ungu(untuk Cleaning service) , dan seragam Chef ungu(untuk para Chef/juru masak).

Murid – murid : The Mole , Toothy , Shifty , Lifty, Lammy

Supervisor asrama sekaligus penanggung jawab : Mrs. Diana Lacrima(OC)

**Cifer : Yosh itulah paparan singkat dari tiap – tiap asrama di Happy Tree Academy \OoO/**

**Cara kerjanya(?) cukup bayangkan asrama Weston(?) yang ada di anime Black Butler**

**Gaje kah ? **

**Flip , Lum , Splen : gaje sangat Cifer… :P**

**Cifer : terserah lah -_- *lemparin granat***

**Ada yang mau nambahin OC buat guru/supervisor/pengawas/etc. ? PM beserta CV dan surat lamaran*duakk !* hehe cukup sertakan nama lengkap dan ciri fisik/random stuff.**

**Silahkan Krisan yang membangun dan semangat buat cifer :D *plakk**


	3. Chapter 2

**#_JUST A DAILY LIFE_#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends ****milik kita bersama(*dimutilasi bersama/korban TV)**

**Yang asli Happy Tree Friends milik ****Mondo Media**

**Genre :School-life ,romance,Friendship drama**

**Rating : T (bisa berubah sesuai kondisi)**

**Main Cast : Flippy , Lumpy , The Mole , and Splendid**

**Warning : typo(s) , abal , gaje ,and whatever xD  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review response**

**[****StawberryFreak****] hoho salam kenal , oh gitu yak… kalau begitu anggap mereka yang salah gender itu fem ! , berarti saya kena tipu :v , lil' sis (imotou-nya cifer) bilang toothy + Russel cewek , bleh nyatanya… sudahlah … anggap yang menurut staw-chan nyaman aja… tapi cifer anti-yaoi( cuz I am cowok tulen :v) …. Dan okie dokie… akan cifer perhatikan dan perbaiki , maklum namanya manusia bukan mesin autocorrect/plakk.**

**Without further ado … happy reading !**

**Chapter 1 :[Flippy]**

**Part 1**

**Don't Paint my face !**

Coline Class ,begitulah orang-orang menyebut Asrama yang ditempati oleh para murid yang menekuni bidang _language and literature_, disanalah kamar Flippy berada,ditempat itu pula ia beristirahat ,menulis novel maupun menulis antologi puisi,yah yang jelas tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya diluar kegiatan Akademi , tapi dikamar itu Flippy tidaklah sendiri , yah.. setiap kamar memang diisi oleh dua orang begitupun Flippy , dia tidak sendiri , dia punya seorang _roomate ,_yaitu Nutty.

Coline Class merupakan asrama yang memiliki nuansa warna asrama ala Middlesex Country College yang terlihat megah dan mewah tidak hanya itu, Pepohonan yang tertata rapi disekitar asrama ,membuatnya terlihat layaknya suasana pertengahan musim semi,begitu sejuk dan tenang, tempat yang sangat tepat-ralat maksudnya cocok bagi Flippy.

Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong…Flippy ada dimana?

Ah,itu dia…Pemuda serba hijau itu sedang bersandar pada batang pohon willow,dibawah rindangnya dedaunan pohon willow,terlihat Flippy sedang mecorat-coret-tidak ,tepatnya sedang menulis sesuatu disebuah buku.

Untuk seseorang yang belajar di bidang sastra,bercengkrama dengan buku adalah hal yang biasa,tapi apa yang Flippy lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia menggambar ,Flippy bukan anak 'seni' ,tidak mungkin juga ia menghitung dan mencari formula kimia,ia juga bukan anak 'sains'(sebutan singkat untuk bidang Sains dan Logika) (Cifer : hoii ! narator jangan ngasih reader penjelasan yang bolak - balik dong bikin bingung tau -3- / narator : iye iye.. -_-)

Mungkinkah Flippy menulis Puisi cinta? Bisa jadi,tapi siapa yang telah membuat Flippy yang populer itu jatuh hati?

Tapi..tunggu…

Yang menulis puisi itu bukan Flippy tapi **Fliqpy** ! dark-side-nya Flippy,kenapa bisa **Fliqpy** mengambil alih tubuh Flippy? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?

[ **FlashBack**]

kita kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya….

"tidak ada jam akademik untuk hari ini…bosannya... " Si Populer serba hijau-Flippy ,bersandar ke beranda sambil memaikan pulpen yang ada ditangannya,inspirasinya sudah terpakai beberapa menit yang lalu,untuk menyelesaikan antologi puisi miliknya yang sudah ia kumpulkan ke ruang guru.

"mungkin berkeliling asrama bisa membuatku menemukan inspirasi" menaruh pulpen yang tadi ada ditangannya kedalam saku kemejanya,kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke tempat dimana ia biasa menaruhnya-saku celana.

"apa-apaan menyuruhku mencari orang untuk diajak bermain _**paintball**_ !...apa mereka tidak lihat aku tadi sedang sibuk berduel dengan mesin permen"(A/N : udah tau kan gimana bentuk mesin permen otomatis? Soalnya cifer gak tau gimana ngejelasinnya ^^a) Gerutu seorang lelaki berambut hijau terang dengan sedikit aksen putih di poninya,memiliki mata heterochromia dengan seragam hijau khas Coline Class-Nutty,kedua tangannya terlihat sudah terpakai,tangan kanannya yang sibuk memegang gagang lolipop yang ia makan dan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam permen Lolipop yang lainnya.

Berjalan menjelajahi Koridor Happy Tree Academy,dia sudah menentukan siapa orang yang akan ia ajak untuk bermain _**Paintball**_,yap siapa lagi kalau bukan _Roomate_ nya-Flippy,yang Nutty butuhkan hanyalah tinggal menemukan dimana tempat Flippy berada,dan setelah itu dia bisa berduel lagi dengan mesin permen tercintanya(A/N : LoL, Nutty terlalu cinta sama permen )

Setelah mencari dengan seksama(?) akhirnya Nutty menemukan Flippy,kemudian , Nutty hanya perlu mengatakan maksud nya menemui Flippy,dan pada akhirnya Nutty akan bisa segera kembali ke tempat harusnya ia berada-yap mesin Permen.

"Flippy...!" Panggil Nutty sambil berlari kearah Flippy.

"Nutty…? Ada apa? " Tanya Flippy heran setelah melihat temannya,menghampirinya sambil berlari seperti itu.

"itu…ah Sudahlah sekarang ikut aku" Jawab Nutty tanpa basa-basi sambil menarik Flippy dan berlari bersamanya.

Nutty membawanya berlari tanpa tengok kanan-kiri-depan , karena kecerobohannya sampai – sampai Nutty tidak melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kelancaran jalan mereka.

(A/N : tuangin so klin di lantai mwahaha…*plokk**abaikan)

"Nutty… hati-hati Awas !?" teriak Flippy melihat lantai yang penuh dengan cairan pembersih yang bisa dipastikan bahwa cairan itu licin.

"Hah !?" hanya itulah respon Nutty.

Dan kemudian….

BUGH ! BRUAK ! DRAKK ! (A/N : itu ceritanya suara tubrukan Nutty dan Flippy dan the Amazing rak sepatu(? )xD)

Time skip~

Flippy dan Nutty sudah ada di tempat permainan _**Paintball**_,terlihat 2 orang yang tengah berdiri dari kejauhan.

"Nutty…Flippy !" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink dengan pita di sisi kanan rambutnya,memakai seragam serba biru dengan _**bowtie **_ berwarna pink dikerahnya.

"Yo Giggles…" sapa Flippy,tanganya masih berada disaku.

"Hawo Giggles" sapa Nutty,dengan permen yang masih setia dimulutnya ,serta tangannya yang masih menggenggam banyak permen.

"bagaimana … sekarang sudah cukup orang yang berkumpul? Kita mulai permainannya,eh tapi sebelum itu… apa yang terjadi dengan wajah kalian" Tanya Giggles heran setelah melihat ada memar di kedua wajah temannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Flippy datar namun melemparkan Death-glare kearah Nutty.

"hanya sedikit kecelakaan" Jawab Nutty yang sweatdrop karena di-death glare Flippy.

"F-Flip-Flippy… apa itu sakit" Tanya seorang gadis pemalu berambut merah yang memakai seragam serba hijau seperti Flippy,degan _**Bowtie**_ merah malu-malu sambil menunjuk memar yang ada di wajah Flippy.

"Ah ini… tidak sakit kok" Jawab Flippy santai.

"Benarkah…?" setelah berkata begitu ,Splendid yang muncul tiba-tiba kemudian menusuk pelan memar Flippy menggunakan jangka yang entah darimana ia bawa.

"Adaw…hoii ! apa yang kau lakukan musang biru ,memukulku dengan jangka yang benar saja" Ucap Flippy kesal atas perbuatan yang tadi Splendid lakukan.

"Maaf tuan Beruang Hijau…karena tadi kau bilang tidak sakit aku hanya penasaran dan kemudian mengujinya, dan aku tidak memukulmu… aku menusukmu dengan ini" Kata Splendid dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil mengayunkan jangka miliknya.

"Hoii Splen... duel yuk..." tantang Flippy sambil tertawa kesal(?).

"boleh saja" bala Splendid tak mau kalah.

"Oke..stop kalian berdua…sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya?" Ucap Giggles menengahi perkelahian yang hampir terjadi antara Flippy dan Splendid.

"Permainan?" Tanya Flippy Bingung.

"Yups…Permainan _**Paintball**_ …ah pemainnya cukup Flaky , Flippy dan Nutty untuk tim hijau dan Aku , Splendid dan Cuddles menjadi tim biru" jelas Giggles.

"Cuddles ?" Tanya Nutty Heran

"hihihi…Pwiiit" Giggles bersiul ,kemudian terkikik pelan ,dan saat itu laki-laki berambut Blonde dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan berseragam serba biru-Cuddles, muncul dari balik pohon _birch,_ seakan mengetahui arti dari siulan giggles.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Cuddles…" Ucap Giggles dengan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"tidak masalah giggles" Ucap Cuddles santai "nah… apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" lanjutya disertai senyuman jahil yang terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

Permainan _**Paintball**_ dimulai !

Time skip~ (A/N :authornya males/plakk ….karena kalau misalnya eliminasi satu-satu bakalan kelamaan percaya deh T.T)

Anggota yang tersisa adalah satu di setiap dari tim biru dan Flippy dari tim hijau.

Pertempuran _**Paintball**_ terlihat begitu sengit,seragam mereka dipenuhi oleh cat-cat yang berwarna warni ,dan kelihatannya tembakakan terakhir akan menentukan pemenangnya.

"Musang Biru…. Menyerahlah…. Kalau tidak wajahmu akan tertutup _**paintball**_ milikku" tantang Flippy yang sudah bersiap dengan _**Paintgun**_-nya.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri Beruang hijau...aku yang akan menang" Splendid menantang balik Flippy.

(A/N:Sekarang kalian pasti bisa melihat background penuh petir menyambar dibelakang tubuh Splendid dan Flippy)

'Craat Cratt'…. Tembakkan Splendid meleset dan hanya mengenai lengan baju Flippy saja. "Tch… tembakanku pasti berhasil kali ini" Gerutu Splendid yang masih menembakki Flippy dengan _**Paintball.**_

Sementara itu Flippy nampak kehabisan amunisi."cih… kenapa harus disaat seperti ini" desis Flippy.

"Rasakan ini !" teriak Splendid sambil mengarahkan _**paintgun-**_nya ke wajah Flippy dan…

Craat ! _**Paintball**_ berwarna merah sukses mendarat tepat diwajah Flippy.

Tunggu…. Warna merah?

Gawat… dari sekian banyak warna kenapa harus warna merah…

(A/N: biar cifer jelaskan ekhem…begini… di masa lalu Flippy merupakan seorang anak yang mengalami _**Child**_ _**abuse**_ ,disiksa oleh pamannya, (yang saat itu Flippy baru berusia 5 tahun) saat kedua orangtua Flippy meninggal dan menyebabkan ia harus tinggal dengan pamannya ,penganiyayaan yang terus berlanjut sekitar 4 tahun meski tidak beturut- turut ,membuat Flippy menciptakan sebuah Alter-ego sadis-**Fliqpy**, yang akan muncul ketika Flippy melihat cairan berwarna merah yang hampir serupa dengan darah meskipun itu bukanlah darah, Perhatian : sadis disini bukan secara fisik dengan cara membunuh orang lain atau semacamnya ,tapi sadis melalui secara kata-kata lewat puisi-puisi dan novel yang dia , dan bisa saja akan ada saat dimana **Fliqy** menjadi seorang pembunuh psycho , terserah cifer kalau masalah itu)

[A/N tambahan : setiap **Fliqpy** ngomong kata-katanya akan selalu di-bold || contoh : **"Aku tidak apa-apa", **yah semacam itulah]

"wiih... aku menang ! hey beruang hijau... apa wajahmu tidak apa-apa" Setelah menyorakkan kemenangannya,tidak lupa ia menanyakan keadaan orang yang menjadi lawannya.

"**Ah...iya aku baik-baik saja"** **Ucap Flippy-bukan tapi Fliqpy tepatnya.**

"Flippy... mau kemana?" Tanya Flaky dengan wajah cemas.

"**Hanya mencuci muka ,setelah itu kembali ke asrama untuk mengerjakan Tugas yang belum sempat kukumpulkan , maaf ya aku harus pergi duluan" saat berkata begitu Fliqpy menoleh sejenak untuk bertemu muka dengan orang yang tadi memanggilnya-Flaky,kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil kembali berjalan. kalian tahu? Itu bukanlah senyuman manis innocent milik Flippy , tapi senyuman jahat yang membuat bulu kuduk bergidik.**

**[A/N:END of FlashBack]**

Begitulah mengapa **Fliqpy** bisa mengambil alih tubuh Flippy,dan kini **Fliqpy** sedang bersantai sembari menulis sesuatu dalam bukunya.

Mari kita lihat apa yang ditulis oleh **Fliqpy**

**-Seven sins-**

Ah... ingatkah manusia...

tujuh dosa yang mereka pikul sejak awal

menjelma menjadi sosok hitam

yang tertawa di lorong gelap

**-Envy**

kedengkian yang meggenggam hatimu

membuatmu meraung dalam asa

dekapan yang kaurindukan

terbunuh dalam ekstasi atas awan

**-Lust**

nafsu yang berhembus di tengkukmu

megirim berjuta nikmat dalam hidupmu yang nista

kaulah seekor serigala

yang menemukan seonggok daging dalam badai

**-Pride**

kebanggaan itu adalah raga

yang terkoyak ego hina

diatas nisan tak bertuan

kau tekubur dalam dosa yang merah pekat

**-Gluttony**

Bagkai diatas meja

Kau lahap dengan nikmat

Sampai tiba saatnya

Kau memakan habis semua bagian dirimu

**-Greed**

serakah , semuanya hanya milikmu

ambil semuanya tanpa sisa

hanya untukmu , sampai terbakar

cukup hanya dirimu , sampai mati

-**Sloth**

kau hanya ingin tertidur

ketika orang lain berdarah untukmu

kau hanya duduk terdiam

bahkan saat trisula Vlad menghunus tubuhmu

-**Wrath**

Semua hancur , olehmu

Mereka lenyap , karenamu

Amarah itu iblismu

Menunggumu hancur digenggamanmu

itulah puisi yang ditulis oleh **Fliqpy**,apakah ia akan mengumpulkannya ke ruang guru? Dia bahkan mencantumkan namanya diatas kertas berisikan puisi tersebut.

Ya…**Fliqpy** mengumpulkan puisi 'indah' itu ke ruang guru ,setelah itu **Fliqpy** kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sepanjang jalan senyum jahat mengembang dibibibrnya namun senyum itu tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang tertunduk.

**TBC~**

**## itu cuma sekedar puisi asal - asalan , jadi wajar kalau abal ahahay xD ##**

**Flippy : Masa gue kalah sama si Musang biru (_ _")**

**Cifer : udah scenario-nya gitu (_ _a)**

**Splendid : satu poin buat gue Flip.. ****3:D**

**Flippy : terserah… * balik ke kamar***

**Cifer : tuh kan ngambek... bleh ! kalau lil' sis tahu flippy sedih... *gulp***

***ngacir***

**Splendid : lah...?**

**Okeh reader karena cifer keliatan takut sama lil' sis ,dia keburu kabur , jadi splendid juga ikutan kabur... sebelum itu mind to give cifer a Krisan(?) :D**

***kabur**


	4. Chapter 3

**#_JUST A DAILY LIFE_#**

**Chapter 1 :[Flippy]**

**Di chapter ini ada beberapa warning xD**

**Sub-Warning****: ****gaya bahasa ancur tak baku(kadang - kadang) tapi diusahakan masih sesuai EYD dan kosakata bahasa Indonesia yang benar/bleh , gaje pula xD /slaped**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**[StawberryFreak]1.)gak apa – apa namanya juga manusia salah dikit ya wajar/halah/ , 2).. masa iya di sekolahan elit ada acara bunuh – bunuhan emangnya kayak film battle royale(?) apa :v tapi mungkin bakal ada acara bunuh - bunuhan kok nanti ya nanti,3) wogh kalau masalah puisi , itu mah puisi gaje but thanks xD ,oh iya bagus tuh puisimu , 4) udah kubilang di PM , susah kalau lagi ada mid-test , atau test-test semacam itu , jadi murid SMA itu ketjeh(?) tapi susah dijalanin , think again*korban iklan xD**

**[Chizu-ka]Hooe... itu bagus ? o.O thanks ^w^/, nah lo gelap – gelap apa hayo!*hush xD, bikin sendiri soalnya gak ada yang bantuin/apamaksud,pisau apa nih? Pisau Fliqpy aja *w*/dibunuhFliqpy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**Part 2[end]**

**The Beginning of Misery**

Sebelumnya…

Ya…Fliqpy mengumpulkan puisi 'indah' itu ke ruang guru , setelah itu Fliqpy kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, sepanjang jalan senyum jahat mengembang dibibibrnya namun senyum itu tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang tertunduk.

#####

Malamnya... hari itu juga...

Flippy berdiri didepan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi kamarnya, menatap cermin itu seolah – olah ada seseorang didalam cermin itu. Tapi memang benar, ada seseorang dibalik cermin yang sedang ia tatap, seseorang yang hanya Flippy yang tahu, yang tidak lain adalah Alter-Egonya-Fliqpy. " kenapa kau tiba – tiba muncul ..." Kata Flippy dengan dingin.

Seseorang yang ada dibalik cermin menyeringai lebar **" syarat bagiku untuk muncul sudah terpenuhi ... " **berbeda dengan suara Flippy yang tenang dan ringan, suara Fliqpy lebih terdengar berat dan terkesan dingin.

" Jangan pernah mengacaukan hidupku lagi..." desis Flippy

" **entahlah... aku hanya merasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, karena hidupmu adalah hidupku juga... kalaupun kau berharap aku mati, kau bisa membunuhku tapi itu artinya kau juga mati ahahaha" **Kata Fliqpy disertai tawa jahatnya.

"terserah..." Setelah berkata begitu Flippy langsung menuju kasurnya dan seketika langsung terlelap, terjun dalam tidur tanpa mimpi miliknya.

Keesokan harinya…..

Kicauan burung menyambut awal pagi, kegiatan akademi sudah mulai dilakukan, para murid berjalan kesana-kemari mencari kelas dimana mereka akan memulai hari mereka. Sama seperti halnya murid yang lain , murid yang satu ini-Flippy, juga sedang menuju kelasnya.

#####

*ruang guru….

"hah!? puisi apa ini… siapa yang membuatnya" ucap Ms. Lyfa kesal. "mari kita lihat nama pembuatnya…hmm Fliqpy? Siapa…. Yang ada itu Flippy, bukannya Fliqpy? Ah mungkin harusnya Flippy ! dia harus kemari" lanjut Ms Lyfa.

####

Kita kembali ke tempat dimana Flippy berada…

Flippy mengecek jadwal pelajarannya untuk hari ini. " Pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini... " diiringi dengan helaan nafas sejenak " ... Bahasa Spanyol , aku tidak suka pelajaran ini membosankan ...dan tadi malam Fliqpy membuatku tidak bisa tidur ,aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasibku soal pertanggung jawaban atas puisi buatannya, mau bagaimana lagi, gaya bahasa kita berdua memang mirip, hanya saja tema puisi yang kita ambil sangat jauh berbeda... bisa kena sidang nih " lanjut Flippy dengan pasrah.

"**jangan bicara seolah – olah aku tidak ada Flippy, aku berada tepat dikepalamu, selain itu kita memang berbagi ingatan... yah kau bisa anggap aku adalah penumpang gelap yang duduk di kursi belakang mobilmu-atau tepatnya kepalamu, lagipula aku sangat jarang mengganggu kehidupanmu jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau terbebani olehku, kecuali kalau aku sudah membunuh temanmu barulah kau boleh terasa terbebani hehehe**" Kata Fliqpy sambil terkekeh.

" Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya, sekali membunuh temanku... kau akan mati ... bersamaku" Ancam Flippy dengan dingin dan serius.

" **aku tidak sabar untuk mati bersamamu ahahaha"** Ledek Fliqpy.

Setelah itu, tiba – tiba Nuty datang berlari menghampiri Flippy.

"Flippy !" suara cempreng yang khas memanggil namaya,tentu itu suara Nutty.

"ada apa?" Flippy menjawab ramah.

"hosh..hosh...anu… Flippy kamu dipanggil sama Ms. Lyfa" jawab Nutty sambil ngos-ngosan(?).

"Ms. Lyfa? Buat apa?" tanya Flippy heran.

"udah gak usah banyak tanya... langsung saja pergi sana" Jawab Nutty gak sabaran,sambil mendorong Flippy ala Troley supermarket,mau gimana lagi mood Nutty emang lagi buruk ,banyak yang dialami Nutty sesudah dan sebelum ia menemui Flippy,diantaranya ,pertama saat Nutty sedang bercengkrama(?) dengan mesin permen otomatis namun ternyata mesin otomatisnya rusak, kedua saat Nutty hampir berhasil mendapatkan permen idamannya saat itu pula Ms. Lyfa justru memanggilnya dan membuat Nutty harus meninggalkan Permen kesayangannya(?), dan masih banyak lagi kesialan yang dialami Nutty saat itu.

"iya iya… jangan dorong-dorong dong" ucap Flippy kesal sambil berlalu ke ruangan guru.

Sedetik kemudian Nutty langsung hilang dari pandangan Flippy, Flippy yakin Nutty pasti segera pergi ke tempat biasa-tepatnya mesin permen otomatis.

Setelah itu Flippy langsung pergi ke ruangan guru untuk menemui Ms. Lyfa.

Ruang Guru

"anda ingin bertemu dengan saya , Ms. Lyfa?" tanya Flippy ramah.

"Ah iya… ini …. Apakah ini adalah Puisi buatanmu?" Tanya Ms. Lyfa sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Flippy.

Sebenarnya Flippy sudah tahu tentang puisi tersebut, mau bagaimana lagi itu kan' memang puisi buatan Fliqpy yang secara kasarnya adalah dirinya juga.

" Ah... " dia berhenti sejenak. "lihat... aku harus mengakui kalau ini merupakan puisi buatanku, aku yakin ini tidak akan berakhir baik" Ucap Flippy kepada penumpang gelapnya-Fliqpy. **"lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Membunuh wanita ini ?" **balas Fliqpy.

" ini memang buatanku... apa ada yang salah dengan itu Ms. Lyfa ?" kata Flippy dengan memasang senyum palsunya, jika harus jujur Flippy pasti akan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"tentu saja salah ! Apa – apaan isi dari puisi ini !? " bentak Ms. Lyfa, sementara Flippy hanya diam sambil menaruh kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"menurutku tidak ada yang salah... aku hanya melakukan sedikit improvisasi, lalu apa yang ingin anda lakukan dengan memanggil saya kemari" Tanya Flippy dengan santai.

"Aku kembalikan puisi ini, kau tidak seperti biasanya Flippy... menulis puisi seperti ini sungguh, sangat melenceng dari puisi milikmu yang lainnya..." Ucap Ms. Lyfa, sembari memberikan lembar puisinya itu.

Setelah itu, Ms. Lyfa mengijinkan Flippy pergi.

####

"**tidak terlalu buruk kan' ?"** si penumpang gelap bertanya pada si pengendara-Flippy.

" yaah... harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, memang tidak buruk karena kau tidak menyakiti Ms. Lyfa"

"**menyakiti guru seperti dia hanya akan membuat diriku bosan. Perempuan itu tidak menyenangkan untuk disakiti apalagi dibunuh" **gerutu Fliqpy

"lalu...siapa yang bisa memuskanmu ?" kata Flippy sarkastik

"**tentu saja orang – orang yang berharga buatmu hehehe**" balas Fliqpy

"... Aku tidak yakin orang seperti itu masih ada untukku, mereka sudah lama mati" lirih Flippy

"**apa kau yakin..? Menurutku kau masih punya... contohnya Flaky**, **gadis berambut merah itu"** tanya Fliqpy, sepertinyaFliqpy sangat ingin membuat Flippy menderita.

" entahlah, hanya saja ... aku hanya peduli terhadapnya, bukan karena dia berharga buatku... " Flippy memang belum yakin terhadap perasaan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap semua orang di akademi ini, dia sudah tidak peka lagi terhadap emosi sejak kejadian masa lalunya.

"**tapi kuyakin suatu saat dia akan jadi berharga untukmu dan saat itu tiba, aku akan menyakitinya perlahan hingga mati... yaah itu rencanaku, hentikan aku kalau kau ingin dan... kalau kau bisa hahaha**" setelah berbicara begitu, suara Fliqpy langsung menghilang.

Percakapan Flippy dan Fliqpy terhenti, karena tiba – tiba suara Fliqpy yang menggema dikepalanya menghilang. Pikiran Flippy saat ini sudah kacau, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, masalahnya rencana Fliqpy soal menyakiti dan membunuh seseorang yang berharga baginya masih terngiang jelas dikepalanya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Fliqpy..." desis Flippy.

Bagaimana Flippy akan menghentikan Fliqpy mengacaukan hidupnya, padahal Fliqpy itu adalah dirinya juga ? akankah Fliqpy berhasil membuat Flaky menjadi seseorang yang berharga untuk Flippy dan kemudian membunuhnya perlahan?

**TBC~**

**Okay OwO/ ini dia chapter 3**

**Chapter berikutnya bukan Flippy lagi...**

**Ayo ayo dipilih... kisah siapa berikutnya~**

**-Splendid**

**- Lumpy**

**-The Mole**

**Krisan ?**


End file.
